Meet, Lose, And Find
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: When Hiei meets a girl who slaps him, he can't seem to get her out of his mind. Will the girl change her mind about Hiei or will she stay hating him for being a jerk to her. We may never know, until further chapters.
1. Hello

A/N~ sup people, it's your fav kitsune (next to Kurama of course) Sakura. *gets shoes thrown at* hey *dodges shoes* ha, you got terrible aim *gets hit in the head with shoe* exept you *death glare at person who threw the evil shoe* anyways I finally got off my lazy ass and now am starting my story thats been on my mind for a while. well enjoy. Oh and my spelling sucks so get over it.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho then I would own Kurama, if I owned Kurama I would be the most happiest girl in the universe. Well, I'm not happy because I don't own Kurama so that means I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Damn. But I do own Ayumi, so ha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meet, Lose, And Find  
  
A Girl Like No Other  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Damn those two ningens and that kitsune, dragging me into their human world. How can they stand to live in this place, it's disgusting. Why did I even allow myself to be brought here? Oh yes, they said something about sweet snow, well the sweet snow has been eaten so why am I still here? Why am I still with them walking in a place they called a 'park'? I think Yusuke said he needed to meet Keiko here. Sometimes that little ningen girl is good for things, like smacking Yusuke, thats really about all. I'm drifting off again, I should really be thinking of why I'm still here.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Where is he?" Keiko wondered aloud looking around the park for any signs of Yusuke.  
  
"He'll be here, don't worry Keiko." Botan reassured her.  
  
"He's late." Keiko was getting more annoyed by the second.  
  
"When isn't he late?"   
  
Keiko sighed. 'What could be taking him so long?' She wondered.  
  
"Oh good, there he is, looks like he brought along Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Looks like Puu came along, too." Botan said pointing at the five approching figures.  
  
When the four boys and spirit beast met up with the two girls they looked at a very pissed Keiko.  
  
"Hey, Keiko, you there." Yusuke asked waving a hand infront of Keiko's face.  
  
Keiko smacked Yusuke's hand away. "Where were you? You're late, again." She practically screamed.  
  
"Uh, well, we lost track of time." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Keiko gave him a death glare. "You lost track of time, can't you come up with a better excuse, like maybe you got hit by a bus or saved a family from a burning building?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna use those but since you already toke my idea I won't use them."   
  
Keiko's death glare became more deadly.   
  
"I, uh, brought you a present." Yusuke plucked Puu off his head and held the spirit beast infront of him as a peace offering.  
  
Keiko toke Puu and held onto him. "Don't think that I'll forgive you for being late."  
  
"Come on, I gave you a present, you gotta forgive me now."  
  
"I don't gotta do anything and you always give Puu as a apology gift, give it up.  
  
The couple stood there and glared at eachother. The others knew better not to get in the middle of it while the two were fighting, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the show.  
  
Yusuke grinned pervertedly. "You know, I could apologize in other ways if you get what I mean."  
  
Keiko turned red from anger. "Yusuke, you jerk." She slapped him across the face twice.  
  
Yusuke held onto his stinging red cheeks. "I'd say it was worth it."  
  
Botan thought now would be a good time to end their little argument. "Oh, now where is Ayumi, she's late, that worries me."  
  
Everyone exept Keiko looked at her questionly. "Who's Ayumi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She's new and Botan and I offered to show her around." Keiko said.  
  
"That's nice of you two." Kurama said.  
  
Botan smiled. "You'll all just love her."  
  
"Speak for yourself Ferry girl." Hiei said boredly.  
  
Botan ignored him. "She's a sweet girl, shy at first but once you get talking to her she's very interesting."  
  
"Talking about me behind my back huh Botan." A femineme voice came from behind the group and they all, exept Hiei who could care less, turned to see a very pretty girl in blue jeans, and a red t-shirt standing there. She had waist long black hair, violet eyes and was about a half inch shorter then Hiei. She smiled softly.  
  
"Of course not Ayumi, I wouldn't do that." Botan defended herself.  
  
"Chill Botan, I was kidding, don't freak out." Ayumi stepped forward. "I'm Tanaka Ayumi, and you are?"  
  
Kurama smiled and streached out his hand which Ayumi toke. "Minamino Shuuichi, but you can call me Kurama." He let go of her hand.  
  
Ayumi smiled and nodded. Kuwabara toke her hand and shook it. "Kazuma Kuwabara, you're hot."  
  
"Uh, okay then." Ayumi toke her hand back and streached it for Yusuke a little unsurly.  
  
Yusuke toke it. "Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
"The same Yusuke that Keiko is always talking about?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Yusuke smiled proudly. "She talks bout me, what does she say."  
  
"That your a jerk but can be sweet, she also said you gotta cute."  
  
Keiko inturrupted. "Ayumi!"  
  
Ayumi covered her mouth. "Oops I wasen't suppose to say that was I."  
  
Yusuke smile widened. "I gotta cute what?"   
  
Keiko smacked him. "Shut up Yusuke."  
  
Ayumi laughed and held her hand out for Hiei. Hiei looked at it for a moment then at her. "You might as well put it down because I am not going to touch you."  
  
Ayumi slowly put her hand down and studied him confused. "I was only trying to be nice, don't be such an asshole."  
  
"I don't need little bitches like you trying to be nice to me." Hiei said bitterly.  
  
Before anyone knew what happened, Ayumi had slapped Hiei and left a red print in it's place. "Your a fucking jerk." Ayumi yelled and stomped off.  
  
Everyone stood and stared for a moment trying to realize what had just happened. By the looks of it, Ayumi had gotten mad and slapped Hiei, but, no one ever slapped Hiei. The trance was broken when Botan and Keiko ran after the fuming Ayumi.  
  
"Uh, what just happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Yusuke said. He blinked as if he was trying to wake up from some crazy dream.  
  
Hiei stared at the spot where Ayumi once stood infront of him. What had just happened? Hiei mentally shook himself and walked away from the group.  
  
"Hey Hiei, where you goin." Yusuke called after him.  
  
Hiei didn't answer, just kept walking.  
  
"Leave him be." Kurama said. "It's not everyday someone sticks up to Hiei and he's probably just as shocked as we are that someone would hit him for his insults."  
  
"Urameshi always gets hit by Keiko, what makes this so different?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hiei is not used to being hit, expecially by girls." Kurama told him.  
  
"I don't get it." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Do you get anything?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, yeah, you are so dead Urameshi." Kuwabara swung at Yusuke but Yusuke easily dodged it and punched him in the gut.  
  
Kurama sighed and turned his attention to the fighting boys.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
That little bitch, how dare she hit me. Does she know who I am, does she know I could easily kill her? Apperintly not. Maybe I did deserve it. What, what am I saying, I did not deserve that. I don't care if she is beautiful. Wait, did I just say beautiful. That ningen is not beautiful. That slap must of screwed up my thinking, stupid bitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K, that's the first chapter, what do you think. review and tell me. Yes, I know, not origanal but hey, it's been bugging me for a while now and I need more yyh fics. press the evil little button that says go and type a message, ok, easy enough. laterz Sakura 


	2. Crying At Night

A/N~ hey people I'm back *people screaming and running away* assholes. This chapter will explain more about Ayumi and her past.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho, so ha. *lawers knock at door* fine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, yet.  
  
-  
  
"Ring. Ring."  
  
"Huh, what." Ayumi grumbled and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It read 3:16. Ayumi looked around her dark room for a second before she relized the phone had woke her up. She grabbed the cordless next to her bed. "Moshi Moshi." She yawned.  
  
"Ayumi." A womans voice came, she was crying.  
  
"Obasan, is that you?" (Obasan is aunt)  
  
"Hai. Somethings happened."  
  
"What, whats going on?"  
  
"Your parents were in a car accident. Ojisan is coming to pick you up." She hung up. (Ojisan is uncle)  
  
"Wait, Obasan, are they okay, what's going on."   
  
No response.  
  
Ayumi stood up and went to her closet. She put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She didn't bother brushing her hair, she just threw it up in a ponytail.  
  
"Their okay, they just got in a small accident and nothings wrong with them. They just got a bump on their heads and they'll be coming home soon." Ayumi said aloud to herself. Though she kept telling herself that, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they weren't okay and that they wouldn't be coming home but she refused to think that.  
  
She unlocked the front door and went down the stairs of her apartment complex. There were a few lights on but not many and the halls were very dark. She went through the lobby and out the front doors. She leaned against the wall and waited for her uncle to arrive.  
  
5 minutes later a blue car drove up and stopped before her. She opened the door and climbed in.  
  
"Are they okay?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"..." Her uncle said nothing but kept driving. He looked deathly pale but Ayumi decided agaist saying anything and turned her attention to the window and the places they passed.  
  
10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Ayumi followed her uncle. They toke the elevator up to Floor 6. When she stepped out she saw her whole family in the hall. Some where crying and the others were silent.  
  
'No, they're just upset that they got in an accident but they're okay, I know they are. They have to be.' Ayumi told herself.  
  
Her uncle lead her up to the family and her aunt hugged her tightly.  
  
"Obasan, whats going on?"  
  
Her aunt pulled away and wipped a few of her tears away. "Your parents were coming home from the party. A drunk driver ran into them and their car flipped 5 times. They weren't wearing seatbealts. The other driver died." She started to cry harder and left Ayumi and went to the other side of the hall.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Ayumi yelled. This was getting rediculas. Why wasen't anyone telling her anything.  
  
Her grandpa walked up to her.  
  
"Jii-chan?" Ayumi pleaded. (Jii-chan is grandfather)  
  
He sighed sadly. "Your father was killed instently. You mother is in critical condition and is in that room." He said nodding his head towards a room.  
  
Ayumi toke a step back and shook her head. "Iie, iie, your lying, shut up."  
  
Her grandfather sadlylooked at her. "I wish I was lying, but I'm not."  
  
"Iie," Ayumi yelled and rushed into the room.  
  
Nurses were checking the supplies around a bed. Beeping noises and their voices were heard. She quickly ran up to the bed and looked at her mother.  
  
Her forehead was bandaged up and she had a neck splint on. (Is that what their called???) She has a brething mask over her eyes and had cuts all over.  
  
"Mama." Ayumi whispered. "Mama, where's Papa?"  
  
Her mother opened her eyesand smiled slitly. "He's gone. Please don't be mad dear. Please forgive us."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive us." Her mother closed her eyes.  
  
The heart monitor went flat and an annoying buzzing sound was heard. Nurses rushed around the women and one grabbed Ayumi.  
  
"Come now dear." She said.  
  
"Iie." Ayumi yelled. "Mama, mama, wake up, please wake up."  
  
The nurse dragged the screaming girl out of the room and went back inside and locked the door.  
  
Ayumi pounded on the door, screaming, until her family members pulled her back.  
  
Her parents were dead.  
  
Now what was she to do?  
  
-  
  
Ayumi sat straight up. She had just had another nightmare of seeing her mother die. She remebered that day well, even though she didn't want to. She remebered the funnerall and being sent to live with her aunt and uncle.  
  
Ayumi put her hand on her forehead and wipped away the sweat. She wipped her cheeks and found she was crying.  
  
"Mama. Papa." She whispered before she buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ So there's some more about Ayumi. She moved in with her aunt and unccle so thats why she's new. Review people. You know you wanna. Laterz 


End file.
